When love isnt enough
by JenFarry
Summary: After Edward and Bella s fighting about the "baby" killing her there relationship gets messed up. What if love isn t enough anymore? What if there happy ending is gone? COMPLETED
1. Dont wanna lose your love

**When love isn`t enough**

_After Edward and Bella`s fighting about the "baby" killing her there relationship gets messed up. What if love isn`t enough anymore? What if there happy ending is gone?_

Edward POV, August, Rio de Janeiro Airport

"No you don`t understand. We need to leave quick, we can`t wait six hours for the next flight. I **need **to get home now." I told the lady behind the counter angrily. She was a woman of twenty or so with pasta yellow hair. She was a bit chubby and her stomach went in and out heavily at the rhythm of her chewing. Her mouth popped half open each time she moved the gum around in her mouth.

"I`m sorry we can`t help you" She said making her tone louder than it was. _Oh my god,_she thought_ .Why is this hot guy so pissed of like I care._

I`m not pissed of I thought. But I needed to get Bella to Carlisle so he could get that thing out of her before it hurt her, my sweet fragile Bella. What would I ever do if something happened to her. I turned around an looked at her. She was sitting on the waiting coach starring deeply at her stomach and lightly touching it. She smiled to herself. So I turned back to the annoying woman at the counter.

"Please" I begged.

After another two hours we were finally sitting on a plane headed back to Washington. Bella were slipping against the window while I sat looking at Bella`s hand in mine. As I sat there my phone vibrated in my pocked. What? I thought. Probably Carlisle calling to check were we where.

No, the display read Tanya J. Denali. I wondered to myself if Alice had called and told them about Bella`s "situation". No, this must be a coincident. "Eh hello" I asked confused about what why she was calling.

"Hello Edward" Tanya`s voice came floating true the phone. "Hope I`m not disturbing you, just wanted to check how you and Bella are doing, It was so nice to meet her at the wedding and what a wonderful wedding to. Alice is toughly talented."

Could I tell her? I wondered to myself quickly. No, I would just lie now and then she didn`t have to know. "Yes, she is ended" I replied "And me and Bella are-" I paused for a quarter of a second. "-great, we just took a walk at the beach and she feel asleep when we got back." The lie came easily to me.

"That`s so nice to hear. Well I should let you go now and, Carmen and Eleazar send`s there love." She told me.

"Well be sure to give them my best, Goodbye" "Bye Edward" There was a low peep sound as Tanya hung up. I gently kissed the back of Bella`s head and breathed in her heavenly smell.


	2. An unexpected friend

Edward POV, August, Forks Airport

I took the bags and carried them as Bella walked beside me at the airport. Finally back in Forks. I knew the rest of my family was waiting for us by the exit door. As we walked through the airport I noticed a drop of sweat going down Bella`s neck. Bella did that when she was nervous, why was she now?

We walked through the door and I saw my family standing a few meters from us. Bella suddenly ran into Rosalie's arms. I was just as stunned as everyone else. I thought Rose was going to slap her or something but, she hugged back whispering something in her ear. Jasper how stood near so he could listened to hear the words looked shocked and he`s eyes widened. In he`s mine he was asking him self is that the right choice? "It`s going to be okay Bella." Rose said out loud to Bella. Than she softely tousched Bella`s stomach. In her mine I could see it bella had called her telling her that she didn't want the baby away. Bella wanted to keep it. "NO" I said firmly to Bella. "It can kill you."

"It won`t" Bella said. She seemed so sure.

"What is she supposed to do kill the baby?" Rosalie said.

"It`s not a baby Rose. It`s a monster that will just kill her." Alice said angrily and, Rosalie growled at her.

"She`s right. It will kill you" Carlise said to Bella. "It will kill her" He then said to me.


	3. This is what I want

Edward POV, The Cullens house, four days later

It was getting harder every day to look Bella in the eyes knowing she would soon die. It hurt so much I wanted to look away but, never could knowing I didn`t have much time left to look in her beautiful eyes, feel her warm touch, to hear her laughter…

Her stomach was visible as a bump now when she was standing up right. Rose was always with her. Carlise, Alice and I had been trying to convince Bella to let the baby go. And we would have don it in her sleep if it hadn't been for rose and Esme. They were always there if not rose then Esme and the other way around. Make sure the Bella and the baby was fine. But Bella wasn't fine. She had gotten a litter paler and her fat moved from everywhere on her body to her stomach more and more. I wanted to cry but, couldn't. One month ago I taught to myself as I what`s her sleep. It was before the wedding and Bella hadn't been this way. I remembered that day. Alice had been driving Bella crazy with wedding talk so I had taken her to the meadow. It had been a warm day and, Bella had told me things. Things she wanted to do. She had told me she wanted to drink tea with an English man, travel to Scandinavia, be in a egyptish pyramid, walk on a red carpet pretending to be a movie star, walk in central park, bath in the red sea, bet on horses and be happy she had said with a laugh. Now that I sat here watching Bella sleep I regretted so much. Now she could never do any of those things and its all because of me. Her eyes started to open slowly and she stretched waking up. Rosalie how also was in the room at the time(of course) were now smiling. She told Bella that Carlise being the doctor needed to check on her and the "baby". That fucking thing was not a baby. It was a monster killing my wife. And she wouldn`t let me stop it. Rose said that she would get her some food and there I was alone with Bella. Rose had slipt up. I hadn't been alone with Bella since the honeymoon. She jawned and pushed her self up on her elbows. She looked up at my like a little kid seeing an hurt animal.

-Are you alright, she asked slipping in a yawn in the middle.

-You're the on two ask. Bella-

I took her face in my hands staring into her eyes.

-please don't do this, I begged. –I can`t lose you

-Edward you have to understand, this is what I want, she said looking down at her stomach.

I quickly let go of her and stood up from the chair I was sitting in. I ran (vampire speed) to the window crushing it whit my fist.

-What about me? What I want? Doesn't that mean anything to you? Because I sure as hell don't want this, I said jumping out of the window.

Bella POV

Oh how I wished he could understand. But I just felt like this baby in my stomach was the most precious thing in the world and I would do anything to help it. Even if it killed me. I was even beginning to get a little mad at Edward for not caring what I wanted and what I meant was right. He acted selfish. So guess what Edward the world is not your playground where you make the dictions.


	4. Due Death

**Autor`s Note(AU)= Just so you know in this story there is no Jacob at least note for a SUPER SUPER long time **

Edward POV

It wasn`t meant to happen. Just something that did. We were living in Canada now. Emmet, Jasper and Esme had been out hunting. Bella was so weak by now It hurt my eyes to look at what she had become. Carlisle had said the "due date" was three days from now. But it didn`t look as if Bella was going to make it that long. Emmet and Jasper had joked around about bringing that stupid little life wreaker on the next hunting trip when it was born. An Esme realist it might need blood now to. So they half way forced it into Bella`s mouth. She got a little lees white and all so now it seemed to be working. We hadn't really talked for days. Just every other once in a while starring mad at each outer. I cant believe she only cares about what _she_ wants. Its selfish of her. Am I the only one that realizes that?

Esme POV

It was the day before "due death" and Edward and Bella had been fighting again. It seemed like that was all they did these days. Edward had stormed out the door and me and Alice had followed him. He began shouting to us like he was still fighting. Suddenly Alice`s froze and her and Edward darted into the house, so I quickly followed. When I got there I couldn't see anyone in the light living room. In the kitchen I found Emmet and Jasper. "What happened?" I asked confused. "Bella`s having the baby" Jasper said gripping on to the table because of the blood smell that now was everywhere.

**I know short and bad but, please review still. And if your so kind read my other story "High School Life". **

**Ps: Please excuse bad spelling this is only my second language**


	5. Rennesme

**Thank you to those that have been reviewing It makes my day seeing that you like it. And again please read my other Twilight story High School Life. You should also know that I will be gone from Friday afternoon to Monday/Tuesday but, I will try to update Friday morning before I leave.**

**-Jennifer Farry-**

Edward POV, six hours later

She lay there so pale. Carlisle told me the venom had gotten to her heart in time but I wasn`t sure. What if I would never get to look into her eyes again? And however the outcome was I would never look into the chocolate brown eyes. But I didn't care if they were brown ore golden. I looked at the blood on her arm. If she just hadn't been so STUPID to risk her life I would never had to seat her wondering if she would wake up. It was so selfish of her. I couldn't stand looking at her any more. I felt like breaking a window just when Rennesme crying downstairs as Rose comfort her.

**AUTHOURS NOTE: In my story this is Rennesme. =**

**-She grows human speed -She is greaceful as her father**

**-She blushes like her mother did -She has her mothers eyes and hair**

**-She had her fathers face -She learns things fast like a vampire**

**-She can run half vampire speed -She got photographic meomery**

**So I have changed some things from what S. Meyer said about her**

**Now continuing the story**

Rosalie loved Rennesme from the first moment. I went down the stairs and stood in the door opening to the living room. I slightly smiled as Rose tickled Rennesme`s stomach making her open her toothless mouth and making laughing like noises. Rose was suddenly standing right beside me. "Here" she said holding the baby out towards me. I hesitated slightly but took her. Rose helped me holding her right so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She got me from that second my little princess. Her mostly adorable little self raped in a silk blanket lying there in my hands almost dozing of.

**Do not misunderstand the story will soon go on for a long time there are a lot more to happened so please do keep reading and review. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer **


	6. This is us now

**I`m writing this at 07:30 in the morning before I need to og to school so hope you enjoy**

Bella POV, four days later, In Edward and Bella` s cottage

I was furious screaming at him. He screamed back but, I couldn't hear what when we were both just screaming. I took a book ling on the coffe table and threw it at him. I didn't have a reason for being mad really neder did he, this days we just fought. I heard Rennesme crying in her room. We had waked her up. I quickely went to her room and picked her, trying to calm her down. This, us fighting wasn't good for her. It wasn't right for her to live this way. We were ruining for her.

**Sorry it is short but, I need to get dressed better then nothing right? I will correct spelling mistakes when I get back just ignore them until then.**


	7. Leaving

**Please not that this is uncorrected but I felt I had to upload it still since I wrote it over a week ago and forgot to upload it**

Edward POV, The cottage, Three weeks after Rennesme was born

Rennesme was lying on the coach slepping, tuced into a light pink blanket. Alice and Esme was done decorating her room. It had a diamante chandelier hanging from the ceiling(so Alice). The walls were basically white but the first wall you fast when you walked in had several pink butterflies on it. The butterflies had golden or silver tracks behind them looking like they had just been flying there. The floor was mahogany. It had a baby crib with even more butterflies hanging down over it. This butterflies were about half pink and a fourth yellow and the rest blue. It had a gigantic clotheset. Alice had already baught some clothes that would fith when Rennesme was about four. According to Alice she had just seen the most adoring dress and it had inspired her to by more clothes for four year olds. But now standing her looking down at my precious Rennesme. I heard light footsteps behind me. I knew it must be Bella cause I couldn't hear any taughts but Rennesme`s. The footsteps stopped and I slowely turned. There she stood. Wearing black jeans, balley shoes and a pink/red sweater.

**AU Heres the link to the the sweater I`m thinking of: ** /no/kl%C3%A6r-til-kvinner/kl%C3%A6r/gensere/vero-moda-631/kristine-blouse-631547-1271/

**Im not sure if it will work in your contry but if it don't just imagine it as you want it.**

-I need to talk to you, Bella said looking like she was foursing herself to continue.

-I need to live, she now spoke quickely. –I cant stay. I cant let Rennesme grow up with fighting and screaming every wear. And her with you and rose how would give her the world and alice who would _bye _her the world, Bella lightely smiled. –And a doctor who could fix any problem and Emmet, Jasper and esme. She has it good here and if I leave now she wont even remember me. So I will leave now and I wont come back. Just, she looked like she would be crying if she wasn't a vampire. –Just take care of her ok? I was shooked at all of this but, I lightely nooded. I would never let anything bad happen to Rennesme. Never. Bella stepped over to the coach and picked up Rennesme. She held her tight to her chest for a second then she kissed her head slightely and whispered. –I love you.

**Sorry for the long wait for updates. So what do you think about Bella living? To be continues….**


	8. She loves you

**Chapter 8**

**AN: The Cullen`s often call Rennesme Carlie since Rennesme was so long. And Rennesme`s vampire power in this fanfiction is to block out other vampire`s powers so Edward can`t read her mind and so on.**

**And sorry for not posting sooner I promise I will try to get better.**

**Esme POV**

**7 years later**

"Esme, why is Daddy so sad?" Rennesme asked one day when we were walking in the woods. We were living in a small town outside of Canada. We had moved her about a year ago. Rennesme was seven now and she noticed that her dad was especially sad today. As he was every year at this day. It was the thirteenth of August and it would have been Bella and Edward`s wedding day. He always got sad on this day. But I couldn`t tell that to Carlie so what could I say.

"Well Edward is just not feeling that well today." I hated lying, but it wasn`t a lie really. I just didn`t say why he wasn`t feeling that well.

"Don`t lie to me Esme, he always feels bad this day. Why?" Carlie said.

She seemed so adult even in such a young age. Clever little thing.

What could I do? I guess I had to do this. Carlie never asked about her mother because we had told her it upset Edward. Poor girl.

"Rennesme I think you should sit down."

"You see Carlie. Do you remember anything at all about your mother." She shook her head curious.

"Your father and her was terribly in love. But after they married things got in the way." How on earth could I teal a seven year old girl that she maid her parents split up. She would only blame herself. "And then Edward thinks of their wedding day as a day where he was completely happy before all the fighting and screaming…so this day is just a reminder of the same date years ago." I said looking down. I wasn't the right person to tell her this. Ohh how I wish Bella and Edward never would have begun the fighting. I wonder where Bella is in this world.

"But wouldn't that make him happy?" Carlie whispered. "Remembering happy times? What happened with my mother? Did she die or did she just not want to be my mother."

My heart broke as Carlie whispered the words with tears in her eyes.

"Rennesme Carlie Cullen get up on your feet and stop feeling sad about such a silly thing. Your mother loves you and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Got it?"

Rennesme nodded and she never asked me anything about again to this day.


	9. The secret room

Chapter 8- The secret room

Playlist for chapter

She will be loved by Maroon5

Someone like you by Adele

Cooler than me by Mike Posner ( why the hell did I pick that song? It dos not fit at all well well)

Rennesme POV

A normal fifteen year old girl should be thinking bout her boyfriend, cheer leading try outs, a homework assignment or throwing the best parties. But I am not a normal girl. All that`s been on my mind the last days is my mom. Why did this suddenly come up? I had been interested in my families past and they tell me many stories, but I wanted to search for myself so I decided to Google them. Starting with my dad. Big mistake cause now I could not get her of my mind. I had typed in Edward Cullen and had gotten several hits. But there was one that caught my eye. One that happened about fifteen years ago. Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen dies in plain crash. It was a paper headline in a paper called Forks weekly. I clicked on the article and read it. It was not a very long piece, but It said that the chiefs daughter and her husband a doctor named Carlie Cullen had died in a plain crash on their way home from their honeymoon. It also said that the Cullen family had moved after the funeral that was held the day after the plain crash. Only three members of the Cullen family had been in the funeral. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen and Alice Cullen. The others had been in denial of their deaths. I sat staring dumbly at the article and I figured it out. The date was right. They had faked their one deaths. So this woman Isabella was my mother. I was sure of it. This was a few days ago and now I found myself alone in the house with Alice, Emmet and Rosalie. The others were of hunting. So I sat down on the couch in the livingroom. "Rose, Em, Ali I Need to talk to you". Less than ten seconds later they sat in the livingroom with me. "What`s up Carlie?" Emmet asked. "I want to know about my mother."I started they all looked at me with surprise and pity? "I know she was called Isabella Marie Swan. I know her birthday was thirteenth of September. I know she moved to a town called Forks in Washington when she was a junior. I know her parents were called Renne and Charlie. I know Charlie was the chief of police. I know she married my dad the summer after she graduated. But I don't believe she died in a plain crash." Yes I had done my research. When I goggled her name it came up a memory article that was written a few days after the funeral by a Angela Weber. "Rennesme" Rose said quietly. She looked sad.

"She didn't die, did she?" I asked. I needed to her the words. Emmet surprised me a little by being the one who answered. "No" he just said. Simple as that. No explanation. "How did she looked like?" I whispered now looking at the floor. I had not find a picture of her. As I looked up Rosalie smiled. Smiled. What was that for? "You have her hair and her exact chocolate brown eyes. She didn't realize her self, but she was very pretty and even more when she became a vampire." Rose said. " Do you have any pictures?" I asked. Rosalie and Emmet said no but Alice yes. Emmet and Rosie looked a little spooked. "What do you mean?" Emmet asked. "Edward burned them all" he finished. Why would my dad burn pictures of my mother? "I took a few before he could se" Alice said. She stood up and dragged me with her. "Come on, I`ll show you." Surprisingly she lead us to the airport. No one questioned as she bought tickets for us. We landed in Seattle. What were we doing here? She rented a red BMW and began to drive. Then I saw the sign with a "Welcome to Forks". Forks. This is were mom and dad meet. Why were we here? Why was there a picture of mom here? She drove us up a long drive to a big white house looking Cullen ish. The grass around was tall and wild. The paint of the house had begun to wore of and the flower beds were filled with weeds. Alice tried the door, but it was looked so she kicked it down leading us in. My dad and the others would be back at or house in a few hours. Top 7 before they got there and find the house empty. Inside this house it was pitch black. But Alice switched a light and the lamp still worked. The place was dusty. There were still furniture around. I imaged this place without the dust It would have been very pretty. "This is where we lived when we met your mother" Alice said. "Come on" SH\he then said smiling and dragging me back out to the woods where we ran until we got to a small cottage. "when your parents got married Esme and I made this house for them. She lead me inside. This place looked like it had been a cozy place before the dust had layed at every surface. But it stinked of rotten food. Had it been her since I was born? She lead me to a door with a huge king sized bed. There bedroom. Then Alice walked over to a big painting with Rosalie and Emmet fooling behind. The painting was truly huge. It shoved a beach. The frame touched bout the tall ceiling and floor and was about 10 feet the other way. Now I wondered what they all were doing. They wear ruing the picture and the frame when they were done. I saw that behind the picture it was a double door. I walked forward and opened it. It was a hole room inside. A closet, Alice style. Shelves with clothes and hangers with big clothing bags. I pulled on open reveling a floor length strop less midnight blue dress. I looked around more. It was a closet in the corner. Standing out to me. I opened it. It only contained to clothing bags. In the first just a suit so I sipped it up and looked in the other. And my heart went crazy. It was the most beautiful dress I Had ever seen and it broke my heart by the beauty of it and knowing who it belonged to. Who`s wedding dress it was. My mothers. And I wished so badly she was her so I could cry while she held me tight. I closed the closet door. In the middle of the room there was a box. And I knew the answer was in there. Even though it was a simple black shoebox with Marc by Marc Jacobs written in white and grey letters. I just knew if I opened it I would not find a pair of shoes. So I had looked around the room first. And as I sat down crossing my legs to open the box I thought of them. Dad and a brown haired woman getting dressed her. Kissing softly declaring there love and I believe it would have been like that if it wasn't for one thing. Me. But I opened the box. On top of some papers there were a beautiful ring like no other. Rose and Alice sat down at either side of me while Emmet just stood by the door watching. I picked up the ring and held it in my hand. " It belonged to Edwards mother. It was her engagement ring" Rosalie told me. I knew with the her did not mind Elisabeth my grandmother that died over a hundred years ago. She meant my mother.

I put the ring down beside the box and picked up the next item. It was of thick paper folded into to. Their wedding invitation. I read it about ten times before lying it down next to the ring the text up.

The next wear of Rose, Em, Ali, Jas, Esme and Carlisle. They were all dressed up and smiling. "That one is from the wedding" Alice said as I lay that to on the floor. The next were also of the wedding no one needed to tell me that. This one of mom and dad. They were wearing the clothes in the closet. And my mother looked stunning. She was beautiful. Daddy looked so happy it made me sad. He was not that happy with me. Alice took the picture from me and Rose handed me the next in the box. This was only of my mother. " She liked to be called Bella" Rosalie said and I looked up at her. "Not Isabella just Bella". Bella and Edward I taught It had a nice cling to it. And then I picked up the last picture. Alice explained to me it was from there prom. They were both dancing. Before I got into the picture. So happy. And then a phone called. And Rose whispered "Oh no"

**Wow that was long. Well I`ll make this an short. Just wanted to say that Rennesme says Edward was much more happy with Bella then her. But he loves Rennesme she just has a little bad confidence. Please Review.**


	10. Is this Ironic?

Thank you so much to Andreabunton. It made my day checking my mail and seeing notifications from about your favorising, following and rewving. Thank you. Now to the story.

Chapter 10- Is this Ironic?

Bella POV

Playlist for chapter:

Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

Wish you were here by Avril Lavigne

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

When love takes over by David guetta and Kelly Rowland

Is it ironic that I am a therapist? I screwed up my own life so why should I be able to fix others? Truth be told because I love it. And if they wanna lay out about their life` s to a 24 year old then I think that`s great. I got all the time in the world, but they don't and I want to help them be happy. So I am someone they can complain to. Confess to. But there`s that little problem with me being a vampire. First I can never touch anyone without a glove or something since I am so cold to humans. Second I can never eat with any of my colleagues, since we don't eat the same things… Poor Lauren must think I don't like her never wanting to eat lunch with her. The next problem is the sun. Lucky for me I work inside. And I make sure to come before the sun gets up and leave when it gets dark. Because now I leave in New York where they have sun. Another problem is my boss thinking I have Anorexia since she has never seen me it. But I don't really care about that. And then there`s my beauty because now people hit on me. .Time. It`s so fucking annoying. And then there is the blood lust. I go hunting every weekend, but I am very close to humans every day. The thing that annoys me the absolute most is my age. I am frozen forever at eighteen. So I now clam I am 24 filling 25 in two days. I have been working here for soon 6 years and I have stayed because I just love it her so much. But no I will have to leave soon. But this is still not what I find most annoying about my age. That is the fact that I don`t look like I`m even 20. So that means no one really wants to work with a more experienced therapist over 30 or preferable 40 too. Well I am actually 33, but I cant say that no can I? No. So I work with the ones that cant peck from top shelf either because of money or because the "experienced" once were too busy when they needed a therapist. My boss Mary thinks I am very talented so she sends customers to me. But about 80% ask to switch to someone older or as they say "more experienced." I had worked with this for eleven years. After I left the Cullens and was done with my newborn year I just walked around the world reading, watching people. I felt lost that year when I worked as a Liberian. But then I went into a two years study to be a therapist and have been working like that ever since. In Mary`s mind I finished high school on year early and then took the education to be a therapist. As I walked out of the office building at ten thirty I taught of them. No shock I always did. I miss them all so much. I wondered so much about Rennesme. How did she look like. Was she pretty? Yes, I was sure of that. What did she knew about me? I always wondered of that. And what about Edward? Did he miss me? Did he still love me? Had he find another lover? I didn't know how I felt about him. Did I still love him? But I knew I missed him. I even missed when we were fighting. I missed his beautiful crooked smile, I missed the feel of his hair between my fingers. I missed the feel of his lips. I missed his velvet like voice. So maybe I did still love him? Or maybe I loved to dream? But I defiantly missed them all. And I did regret leaving. But I believe it was best for her. So I stand by my choice.

**What do you guys really think about the playlist thing? Just Ignore it if you don`t like. Review, follow or favorite please. **

**-Jenny 3**


	11. OnceUpon A TimeThereWas A GirlNamedBella

**Hey, sorry for the late update. And I just wanted to say that I got a review about that its paragraphs all the time, but when I write it in Word it looks like it should and then when I publish it in fanfiction it gets all this extra spaces between lines. Can somebody please help me?**

**Chapter eleven- Once upon a time there was a girl named Bella. **

**Rennesme POV**

**Playlist:**

**Here we are by Lene Marlin**

Rosalie picked up the phone. Hey Edward She said calmly. Then she walked out of the room and I couldn't hear anymore. It took about two minutes before she was back. Ok here`s the story she said. Alice dragged us out to shop in Seattle. The credit card bills will show that much so we cant say we went anywhere else. We are going to drive back to Seattle and jump on a plane home. Alice, you are going to go online on the plane and order clothes they sell in Seattle. Have them brought to our house and it will all look like a shopping trip. So dad wouldn't know what we did. That's probably for the best. So the plan went through and hours later we were back and I was sitting in my room looking out the window with my arms around my knees. _"she was very pretty and even more when she became a vampire__"_ Vampire. She was a vampire. She didn`t breath anymore, but she was on this planet. I believe she`s still alive. Daddy came into my room and sat down beside me. They told you where we really were right?I whispered. He nodded. Why did she just leave me? He stroke my hair for a while before answering. Be-la believed you would be happier leaving her with me and grandma, grandpa, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Em. You see before she left we were…Fighting. A lot I sat thinking about that. I don't know how much time past but eventually I said. I want to meet her.

**Thanks for the reviews. I will try to focus most on this story from now on and get it done. But now schools starting and everything is more busy. Sorry for the short chapter**


	12. I told you to be fine

**Chapter 12**

**I told you to be fine.**

**The chapter title is from the lyrics of the song skinny love. Its really beautiful if you haven`t heard it, check it out and make sure birdy is singing.**

**Please check out my polyvore side called jenfarry there`s the outfits Bella, Alice and Rennesme wears in this chapter. Link on my profile. Thanks**

**Rennesme POV**

Alice had tracked down my mother. She said she was leaving in New York. So I now I was sitting in a cab. Headed for the building she worked in. Alice and I had arrived in the city that never sleeps last night. Now it was twelve am. Alice had gotten me ready for my meeting my mother again. I had protested against heals on the outfit. I didn't want to feel all grown up. But maybe I am now. The world feels different lately. But Alice had found peach colored balleys with a bow on as a alternative to the pumps in the same color. I had a white dress that went almost up to my neck and reached about five inches above my knees. It went in at my waist and it had lace on it. I had my favorite brown bag with my jacket, phone, money and so on. My hair was down and I had light makeup on. I had decided my jewelry myself. I had a necklace with an elephant on that I got from Rose. She bought it when she was jet again honeymooning in Egypt with Emmet. I had a pink bracelet with golden details. I thought I looked pretty and I hoped my mom thought so too. Alice wanted to "match" me and was wearing the same colors with her white top, pink jeans and brown toned shoes and earrings. The cab pulled up on the building. Alice got out a black umbrella and walked out as I followed inside. The doorman looked strange at her, but she just told him she had "sun poisoning" as we walked in to the waiting elevator. Alice pressed the button with the 6 on it and we began to rise.

**Bella POV**

Mr. Figgins had just left after our meeting when I smiled it. Vampire. I felt strange. Scared? I was not and old vampire and I could not fight in front of people. No vampire can do that. They would get exposed and killed. No the vampire wasn't here to fight me, at least I don't think so. I waited for my assistant Danielle to tell me I had visitors. I stood in front of the chair I sat at while my patients would lie on the coach next to it. Danielle opened the door and to people walked in before she closed the door and left. The first was completely unexpected, Alice. But the next would have given me a heart attack if I were still human. Even dough I hadn't seen her since she was just weeks old. I _knew_ it was her. It hurt that she looked so much like ``him``, but it hurt even more that she looked like…me. Alice went over hugged me so quickly I dint have time to respond and said she would be waiting down by the lobby and promised not to listen. We stood still for about a minute staring at eachouter. She gave me a small smile and I snapped back into myself. The person I had become.

"Sit down" I said my hand making a small gesture towards the coach, before sitting down myself. And so my beautiful daughter did. And then she told me about what led her here with talking to Emmet, Rosalie and Alice and going to forks. Forks, the place where it all started. She told me about my ``funeral`` that she found out about. It still pains me to think of the pain I put Charlie through.

"Alice wants to go out tonight; would you please come with us? Just meet us outside of the plaza nine o`clock tonight."

"Okay, but no drinking for you missy"

It was the first words I had said to her since she was a baby. She was incredible sitting there. But then a tear rolled down her cheek. I sat down next to her on the coach I stroked her hair. More tears were streaming down her face.

" I needed a mom and you weren`t there" she cried. I lay my arm around her and she cried on my shoulder. I wanted to cry there I sat stroking her hair with on hand and back with the other. My baby girl…

"I love you Rennesme" I whispered. "You my wonderful, amazing and beautiful."

I stroke away her tears. "Now go and meet Alice so she doesn't get worried. See you tonight okay?"

She stood up smiling a little wiping away more tears before leaving.

I went home It was clouded. I felt strange inside like I had a storm in my stomach. Even tough I loved seeing her face, It felt like things with Rennesme went wrong. Like I was reading a story and had imagined the ending and the author wrote something else. And for a moment I wished I had just died. That I had never become a vampire, then I wouldn't need to feel the pain. I took a hot shower. If I were human it would probably feel to hot, but as a vampire It warmed me and made me feel more human.

**Okay, so only two or three chapters left maybe four, but that's unlikely. Don't worry just because of the "wish I was dead" Bella is not going to go all suicidal. Remember to check out the outfits link on my profile.**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

Readers: Why don`t you write anymore. You've only released one chapter in many, many months. Is it going to be like this for the rest of the story? Did you quite?

Me: "holds up hands defiantly" No I promise I`ll publish the next chapter soon, I will.

Readers: "crosses arms looking skeptical" How soon?

Me: I don't know a week or two maybe three. I got a writers block, and I have only written five hundred words of the next chapter.

Readers: So were just supposed to sit on our buts and wait?

Me: No, don't do that you could read on of my other stories. Maybe a completely different from this on High school life? Or a more similar on Taken? Please just put the story on follow and you`ll get an alert when I write. Maybe review please? Make my day?

Readers: Hmf maybe…. Hurry up okay?

Me: "smiling" of course

**So many others write stuff similar to this when they need to write an AN so I taught I might try it. And it really tells everything. Please understand and DO NOT stop reading this, please.**

**-Jen 3**


	14. Is this my happy ending?

When love isn`t enough

Chapter 13-is this my happy ending?

**There will be an short epilogue after this, but this is the last chapter. I hope you like it. Outfits on my profile. How Is it that in my head everything goes on forever and when I`m supposed to write It down I shorten it? Like the Rennesme/Bella conversation in last chapter would originally have taken about 2000 words and as I taught the story in my head I described emotions a lot more and deeper and they taught more and told more and everything. But yeah yeah shit happens. It also feel very strange when in Carlie pov to write dad instead of Edward. Now this AN is getting long and I know that can be boring so I`ll stop writing it for now. **

**Just on little ting, I have opened a twilight fanfiction award. It is called twilight stardust awards, with several categories. Please send in nominees to my private message at fanfic or comment on .com, Thanks!**

Rennesme POV

Alice had made me look older by dressing me in a dress with leopard details and the peach shoes she had tried to get me to were earlier today. The dress was really pretty, but when I saw it well it just didn't feel like me. But then I put it on and I quite liked it. I had the same bracelet as earlier today. Alice had pulled the front of my hair back while the rest hang loosely down my shoulders. Alice was wearing a gorgeous dress that looked so Aliceish. It had to waist bands in different places and that looked awesome. The dress ended higher up front the back. She wore black open toe shoes, the earrings from earlier today, a really nice ring and a pearl clutch. At 8:50 I dragged Alice out to wait for my mom. I was so exited to spend more time with her. Earlier that day I had called dad.

#### 5.47

"Hello" Dads voice was quick, but friendly. "Rennesme? Is that you" He continued.

"Yes, Daddy I`m here." I smiled to myself, after spending my hole life with the Cullen's it felt strange to be only with Alice in another state. But especially my dad. He was after all my father and was always there for me.

"So did you se _her_" Dad said quietly, sadness in his voice. I was glad he didn't stole things like he just to by walking around the subject with questions like "how`s the hotel?" "Is it sunny there?" "Did you go shopping?" "Did you sleep well?".

"Yes I did." I paused not Knowing quite what to say. "She`s very pretty" I said quietly.

"Yes she is" Dad answered. There was a long pause. "She looks like you" I Iiked that taught.

"I am meeting here again tonight" I told him. " I better go get ready actually"

"Okay, have a nice night swetty love you baby girl"

"Love you too Dad" I knew it made him very sad to talk about her, I was very happy he was trying for me. It would all be much more easy if just could talk to him.

#### End of flashback

My mother arrived two minutes after the time. That was plenty of time for me to worry about how she now had stood me up.

She looked beautiful walking towards us her black heals making a click clack noise against the payment with her hair hanging loosely down in curls. She could have walked out of a fashion magazine in that half black half silver sequins that reach about exactly in between her thigh and knees. She smiled me a beautiful smile as she reached us. Alice hugged her and whispered something in her ear making her smile.

"I missed you too, Ali. I really did"

Then she faced me with a big smile on her face. I wanted to cry and lay myself under the covers in the hotel and never come out. This was my mom, who I had waited so incredible long to see again and her she was. But instead I just hugged her, I put my arms around her waist and squeezed so hard cause I never wanted to let her go. She kissed my head and stroked my back to. After a minute we pulled apart. The trip to the club was quite, but despite it all I was smiling so big. Maybe this will be my happy ending. The club was crowded and people were dancing all around. I was drinking something I do not remember what`s called, some kind of alcholfree cocktail. Mom( wow that feels so strange) and Auntie Alice were drinking cosmopolite's. Or they were vampires so they didn`t really drink it as much as just hold it in their hands. But according to Alice it was just supposed to look fancy. A guy came up to me. He had blond curly hair, was just a little bit taller than me when I wasn`t wearing heels. He had really soft facial tones, but in a smooth and handsome way.

"Hey" he said in a confident sounding voice.

"Hi" I answered nervously

"Wanna dance with me?"

Alice went standing with her back to me, face to face with the blond guy.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen what's yours?"  
"Ehh Josh" the guy said reaching his eyebrows.

"Well Josh" Alice suddenly pointed to the toilets. "If I was you I`d go in there and shove that head of yours up your ass before talking to my girl again. Is that understood?"

He nodded and quickly ran into the crowd. My mother laughed with a bell like voice before looking at me.

"Well Rennesme It doesn't seem like Alice is going to allow any other guy to dance with you, so maybe you could do it with me?"

"Sure" I said and followed out on the dance floor. The song I remembered Emmet singing to ALL THE TIME, for weeks until Rose gave him the for each more time you sing that song while be a week without song. Then he never sang it again. It was really old and called dontthrustme.

Dancing with my mom was incredible fun, we mostly just jumped around on the floor and twirling. I held on hand with hers and we spun under eachouters arms and used the other hand to just throw it sort of around in the air, moving or hips. We did one more song after that, I had never heard of it something that sounded Chinese? It was really funny.

When we went back to the table Alice was gone and I spotted her dancing with a very handsome man, I had to laugh at his utter amassment with Alice.

"You should come back home with us" I finally told my mom. I had been sitting for the past half hour almost saying it. Alice were still twirling from guy to guy shaking her ass sexily, poor guys. I so wanted my mother back home and she and dad could make up and everything would be just perfect. Why did we need to complicate? It was so easy.

"I can`t to that" she said looking at her finger who where drawing circles at the top of her glass.

"Please" I just said and she looked up at me just holding my gaze.

Suddenly Alice pooped back and motioned us to dance.

I don`t know what the song was this time, neither did I listen.

"I didn`t want to tell you let, but theres no more denying it." She looked a little ashamed.

"When you and Bella were dancing I had a vision."

"what was it Ali?"

"Edward and Jasper are waiting for us back at the hotel right now. They think were out for dinner and they know we are with Bella so they didn`t want to disturb" She finished quietly. I was immune to all things around us now and had stopped dancing by far. I was so glad now that me being half vampire had special hearing so we didn't need to shout. If someone heard this conversation they would probably just think I was a girl with divorced parents, if they even got that much. But the hole vision thing would have been confusing if someone had heard that.

"so we should go now?"

"yes, I think we should"

We made or way over to mom.

"We have to go" Alice said. "Jas and Edwards her" I wished she hadn't said the last part. Not that I wanted to hide it from her, but she looked so hurt when she heard dads name. I wanted her to be more happy and smile like she did 5 minutes ago. Luckily she quickly changed her facial expression smooth again. We got or jackets and sheared a cab. This trip was also very quiet now.

"We`ll call you" Alice said to mom when we stopped waived and got out to give us a bit privacy. Well not so private the driver was still there. We hugged and she smelled comforting.

"Bye honey" I know its silly, every day millions of kids gets called honey, but I felt so incredibly warm at her words.

"bye mom" I got out and turned before I had to watch the cab drive away. The cabdriver would probably be confused that I called someone who only looked a few years older than me my mom, but right now I didn't care.

As we walked inside the elevator I was nervous actually, and the half minute it took went by quickly. As I opened the hotel suite door I saw my dad. And then I just went up quick and slipped my arms around him. I squeezed in tight, breathing him in. After some quick seconds I pulled back smiling.

"She`s amazing, I was worried I would be let down but… I just…she didn`t-at all"

He smiled to now, but a little sad.

"dad" I said carefully considering my words. "I have an idea"

**BELLA POV**

Ohh Rennesme what a wonderful girl you are. I did a nice job right? Haha. The hole night went by great and then " Jas and Edward is here" Edward, I wish so much we would have been stronger and had stopped the silly fights. For Rennesme, for eachouter and for ourself to. I don't know about him, but I still love him badly. Ohh yeah I still got it bad for that one. There had simply never been anybody else to compete after the minute I laid eyes on him, I was his from then on. Who have I`ve been trying to trick? I`m still his truly. As I sat reading some book about a guy who couldn`t speak I caught a sent. And I knew very well who it belonged to. No doubt there. I put down the book and went to the door at an inhuman speed. I looked through the peephole as the elevator door opened and I could see him walking to the door. Edward knocked on the door. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths( not needed though obviously) before opening the door. Then I made the mistake of looking him in his eyes. They were the same shade as Alice`s or Carlisle's for example, but It was as though I could _see_ him in them. Look into him and the man I loved deeply.

"come in" I finally said opening the door wider after I don't know how long. I closed the door and walked before him seating myself in the coach. I on purpose avoided looking at him. He sat down next to me on the coach even though it was several chairs. And I tried not to look at his beautiful body, piercing eyes, amazing bronze hair…-STOP! I really needed to focus.

I looked up at him. "Hello" I spoke.

"Hey there" he answered a light humor in his voice as he smiled wide and I smiled wider. But then his face broke.

"I`m so sorry for all the fights, I truly really am" he then said sincere with passion.

"No" I said shaking my head smiling at his silliness. " Its my fault."

"No really" he then said smiling himself.

"Fine" I said confusing him I wouldn't normally budge and he knew me. I smirked and my heart smiled. " Lets say bout or fault?"

Then he brought his lips to mine, we could talk later. Even after all the years we lost we still got the rest of eternity left. And right now I just really needed him, craved my love stronger then the blood I manage to resist. And one ting was for sure GOD DO I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!

The End

**Don`t worry guys THERE WILL BE AN EPILOUGE. Remember to check out the awards. You all now wish Chinese sounding song I was talking about right?haha. Did someone think when Alice had a vision it was something much bigger?:p**

**-jenny33**


	15. Epioluge

**When love isn`t enough-Epilogue**

**To city bookworm who said that the ending in last chapter was to easy after everything they went through. But that was really the point of the ending, how quickly they managed to go back.**

**Still eleven days left to submit for the twilight stardust awards.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just mess with the characters.**

**Go to polyvore to check out this outfits link on profile.**

**Playlist= Sam Tsui's cover of Replay**

**Edward POV**

I feel happy. Its as simple as that I`m sitting in the garden of our new house with my parents, brother, sister, wonderful daughter and beautiful wife.

"Toast to this weird bunch of peps" Emmet says rising his empty glass and presides with throwing it over his head as everyone laugh and Alice even does the same, but then Esme quits her down. Esme and Carlisle baked this cake earlier today, but of course only Carlie`s eating any of it. Bella smile looking at her, happy as well. In this bliss felling. Its now been exactly a year since I saw Bella again in New York. Alice wanted to through this huge party, but much to her dismay we refused. We have been doing alot of tough conversations. But now we were again at ease and relaxed. We also went to a "second honeymoon" for a month after we got home to be happy with Isle Esme again, and now that we were both vampire YES it did work quite well. But even a month was hard for both of us to be away from Rennesme. Poor Bella missing out on everything simply because we were both extremely stupid. I know Rennesme is so happy to have her mommy back and Esme had a talk with me a couple of months ago about how I now was happier then ever before in her over a 100 years of knowing me. Now that I have both my wife and my daughter with me. It feels crazy that its now over 125 years since my birth. But I think I have lived this long to meet Bella and be with her. She is my soulmate.

**So pretty please with a cherry on top review this, thank you if you do. So now I would be very much pleased if you would read something else by me. Here is an outtake from one of my other stories, Taken.**

_**"Sweetie, Its time to go" I said and walked out of the water. I looked at the beach. I turned and looked from left to right. Over and over again. "Rennesme?" I called. Where had that girl run off to this time. "Rennesme?" I called again a little louder. "Honey, where are you?" I continued calling hopelessly. What was it with her and hide and seek. She was probably just hiding somewhere. There was a couple of buildings about 300 meters away but her little legs wouldn't run that far. The harbor with Esme and Carlisle boat was even farther away so she wasn't there. There was a couple of big rocks to my left. I quickly walked over hoping she wouldn't be stubborn about going home. "BOO" I called as I turned to the other side of the roak. **__**No one there.**_

**And here you have an outtake from High school life also by me.**

_**I was standing just panties and a bra in the wardrobe before gym pulling out a tiny short to wear. Jess was changed next to me but, Rose still hadn't showed. She then came jogging through the door with a huge grin. "Where have you been?" I asked wile pulling on the shorts. Rose lay her bag on the other side of Jess how was already changed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I have a date", Rose almost sang at us. "We have to go shopping and find a hot dress for you" I said feeling her joy. "Who`s the guy?", Jess asked with a grin on her face. "Emmet Cullen" she said stated the name as he wear a king. I felt my jaw drop and me and Jess just looked at one another then at Rose. "spill" Jess said simply. " Well" she begun. "I was walking from the lunch room over her with an Ice Tea. But a girl walked into me and I spilled it. So then this totally hot guy come over and offers me his Ice Tea. And we walked around talking and I found out his name was Emmet and he`s on the basketball team. Then the bell rang and he was such a gentleman and asked me out on a date tonight at seven o`clock. So then I said yes". Me and Jess just stood there. Yes to be honest Rose could be quite a slut and not just that she was judging all the books by the cover and her she was already a bit head over heals for a CULLEN?**_

**So yeah both Edward/Bella stories, hope you`ll read. **

**BTW currently reading A fault in the Mission by HistoricalPrincess its not done so I don't know how it goes, but its cool now and I really like it.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story, love you all for it. 333**


End file.
